He is my Goku
by sofiya05
Summary: EDITED This is what i think goes through ChiChi's mind when she finds out that Goku is back for good in the episode Spirit Bomb Truimphant, when Goku tells ChiChi he's back for good.


**He is my Goku**

**Important Author's Note:** Whilst re-reading this I noticed that I had made some huge mistakes, I'm not talking about little grammatical or spelling errors but I mean the words I used. I found this a really big deal so I edited it; I have bolded the important changes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DragonballZ or any of it characters. They are subjected to copyright by Akira Toriyama.

**Rating:** This story is suitable for most children and adults as it does not contain any explicit contents. Although I have labelled it as a K plus, I think it would still pass as a K rating, the only reason I added the plus was because the language _might_ be a bit too complex for younger children to read.

* * *

There he is. Right in front of my eyes, everybody's eyes really but I soon forget this, is my husband who has been dead for the past seven years. He shouldn't be here, not after his time on Earth for the day had ran out earlier on today.

Yet, he's still standing there; he always did manage to find loopholes around situations like these. I guess it's the privileges of saving the planet and maybe even the universe for countless of times.

His first advantage was keeping his body during death, the second being allowed to visit the Earth for the day. Not that I'm complaining or anything, after all my**—our** little Goten finally had a chance to meet his father in person, and my**—our** eldest son got the chance to see his father again as a teen, Goku even got to see his prefect grade A report!

**I keep saying_ my_ sons when it really should be _our_ sons it's just that whilst Goku was in other world, I couldn't bring myself to say _'our'_ seeing as he was not here then, although it'll take a little adjusting I-_we'll_ get there.**

After the terrible destruction that Buu had caused was fixed. Goku had come to Kami's lookout, using his instant transition, or was it transmission, technique. I couldn't keep up with all these new fighting techniques and whatever else they had nowadays. It was just too much, with cooking, cleaning, worrying and whatnot for two demi-saiyans. It's not that I can't, it's more like I won't because I fear that too much involvement will mean me not being there for my children all the time.

That was not to say that I abandoned the martial arts, oh no, I still practised what I knew especially with Goten when I taught him the basic joys, art and wonders of sparring. It's just that they were no longer accounted for with all the skills the Z fighters could accomplish nowadays.

So, back to the present time, my mind does seem to drift a lot when courses of strong emotions are flowing through me so fast and so deeply that I cannot help but reel from the after effects. I consider pinching myself to see if I'm really awake, it's not everyday your husband comes back from the dead. I resist that temptation though, because surely even my sub-conscious cannot conjure up an evil being so evil such as Majin Buu, no it was Kid Buu; Majin Buu had turned out to be good.

He's with **our** youngest son, right now, telling him he was back for good. He gives the boy a hug and giving him the father he never got a chance to know. He looks towards **our** eldest Gohan now, though they do not hug, I guess he's too old for that now, it's probably Videl who'll be receiving his hugs from now on, time really does seem to fly, I can see in their eyes that father and son are both very ecstatic about Goku coming back home.

His attention then turns towards me. He takes some steps forwards, forward to me; this is done very slowly, not from dread but to savour each moment, at least that's what my—our hearts' are telling me.

My heart pounds very strongly as he comes closer towards me, the emotions have come back and are in full force. I do not even know half of what I am feeling right now, joy, love, care, comfort, nerves, the anticipation is slowly killing me it seems as I almost feel like taking a step back from all theses feelings I can now experience.

Some of these I haven't felt for seven years, and a small part of me is scared, how do I greet someone who I haven't lived with for a bit over half a dozen years and then find out that he's now staying with me once again for good?

Finally, he has reached me and he looks down at me, he is saying something, I know this because of the way his mouth is moving but I cannot perceive a word of what he is saying to me, this is probably because a part of me is still not fully convinced that he's back for good.

I believe his reasoning was an old Kai giving up his life so that he could fight Super Buu, I think I've got it right this time, these three different terms for Buu do tend to be confusing. I do not think could ever thank him enough for giving us a third chance to have a complete family.

I look up at my husband for so many years once again and I feel tears stinging my eyes, tears of joy that is. It finally kicks in that my Goku is now back and that he is back for good. Well, at least until the next enemy strikes but I do not let my mind ponder this. During the years of Goku's absence, I had finally realised what Goku was trying to tell me during the final days before the cell games.

He was trying to say, 'treasure what you already have because once it's gone, it will never come back'. Now, I cling to his chest tightly, after understanding what he had tried telling me all those years ago and I can hear him say. "Gosh Chichi, did you cry this much whilst I was gone?"

I cannot reply because tears are still falling from my eyes and they're not showing any signs of slowing down anytime soon, let alone stopping. My dear Goku, I cried a lot more then this whilst you were gone, a lot more. I then hear him say "It's alright now, I'm back for good." And then I hear him say those three special words that he only says to me. "I love you."

And I love him too, not only because he is my husband and I am his wife, but also because he is my Goku.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt on doing a DragonballZ fan fiction; I have based it on my favourite couple Goku and ChiChi. At the moment this is only a one-shot but I may consider adding in another part with Goku's point of view.

This little story is based on episode number: 285 Spirit Bomb Triumphant, when Goku comes back to Kami's lookout and announces that he's alive again, Goku and Chichi also have a little special moment (in my opinion).

Basically, there's many fanfics of how Chichi feels (and lemons) before Goku fights in the cell games, when he dies from it, and lemons (I have nothing against them) on the nights after he's back but I haven't read any of when he's literally just told everyone he's back for good and how she feels when he says that, so I decided to delve into that particular theme.

I hope I have portrayed ChiChi's feelings realistically, but I apologize if I haven't and have made her totally out of character. For this reason, reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

**Sofi :)**

**P.S.** I have tried to make this as spell and grammatically checked as I possibly can, however please remember, that I'm Britishand do spell some words differently to Americans. Once again, thank you.


End file.
